Wedding
by crayolalover
Summary: Brennan and Booth are going to New Jersey to attend Booth's cousin wedding. What is going to happen? Slight House crossover. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, or House that is going to come up soon. **

**Author's Note: This is my first attempt on trying to write a Bones story, so forgive me if I got any details wrong. I have recently started to watch this show, so my knowledge is limited. This is going to be a House crossover also, but it mainly focus on Bones. **

* * *

Chapter 1

"Bones, please!" Booth was chasing after Brennan in the hallway.

"For the last time, Booth. I said no." Brennan snapped, and pushed through the door, entered her own office. She was trying to find that one file about the Civil War body in that pile of files that had been sitting on her desks for months. All the time that she had to help with the FBI and go out to fields with Booth, her lab works were far behind.

"Come on, Bones! It's a three-day weekend. You don't even have to use your vacations! " Booth begged, and took a seat in the sofa.

"I would rather spend this 3 days weekend in Jeffersonian to finish up my works before the next case shows up than going to New Jersey with you." Brennan said, not looking up.

"What? You are going to New Jersey with Booth?" Angela asked, sounded surprised. She had just stopped by to ask Brennan to see if she was going to need a facial reconstruction for that civil war guy.

Brennan rolled her eyes. "No, Ange. I am not. I am using my 3 days weekend to finish up my works."

"I think going to Jersey with Booth is a great idea. Sweetie, you need some time-outs from work. Take it as a small vacation." Angela argued. "Going away would means there's no way you can work and make sure you have the vacation." _Oh My God, _Angela thought to herself_, please, Brennan and Booth needed to be together away for a vacation, then hopefully they realized, or Brennan realized that they belonged with each other!_

"See, even Angela supported the theory! Bones, it's just a wedding of my cousin. It's 3 days only." Booth begged again.

Bones pulled the file out, it was at the bottom of the stack. "Go and ask someone else. Why not ask Ange?"

"Brennan, I don't really know Booth that well." _Boy, was Brennan stubborn_, Angela thought.

"You work with him." Brennan said, oblivious to why Angela was so determine on this.

"And you have more time working with him. You guys are partners; Booth and I are not. I think it would be best for Booth to go to that wedding with you." Angela said. Booth shot Angela a "thank you" look.

"Booth, you can go by yourself." Brennan said, still trying to get out of this wedding.

"Hell no. I am not spending my 3 days vacation with all my family members; they are just all going to freak out because of my job. They are going to ask me everything about my job and how am I holding onto my life and everything. No way I am wasting this 3 days weekend like that." Booth felt chills coming onto his spine, just by thinking about this…

"Then don't go." Brennan suggested.

"I am forced to go." Booth explained. "Bones, come on! I have been begging you for ages now, don't do this to me, please?"

Brennan sighed. "Actually, you only begged me for about a week, it's not the definition of ages."

Angela rolled her eyes, while Booth tried to use his charm smile to get Brennan to go with him.

"Booth, the smile is not going to work this time." Brennan told him simply. She started walking out of her office. Booth and Angela followed.

"Bones, think of it as a favor? Okay? I help you so many times that I already forgot it. Just help me out this once, all right?" Booth begged again.

Brennan bite her lips, and sighed. "Fine, I will go with you. But I am driving."

Booth gave out a victory smile. "Actually, we will be flying on a plane, and we are staying in a hotel which my cousin is going to held the wedding at. So, no driving is involved. Anyway, make sure you pack your stuff; I will come and pick you up on Saturday morning at 4. Have a nice day, and Bones?"

"Huh?"

"Thanks." With that, Booth walked out of the lab.

"Sweetie, I can't believe you are going to a wedding with Booth! And you get to see his family, obviously that's a step of..." Angela squealed once Booth was out of the earshot.

"Ange, don't making any stages up this time. It's just me, helping out Booth in this situation with his family. Nothing else." Brennan said it as a fact, and she walked out of her office, carrying the file with her.

_Nothing else._ Brennan told herself. _She's just helping out a desperate Booth with a family situation, that's all. He's not introducing her to his family…was he? _Brennan shook her head. _The relationship with Booth was straightly about work, and maybe friends, but nothing more, or personal. _

_

* * *

_

**Reviews! Write some reviews and tell me what do you think about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, nor House that is coming up soon.**

**Author's Note: First, I want to thank all of you for the wonderfulreviews, I am so glad that lots of you enjoy it, and I do hope you will enjoy this chapter also. House is coming up in next chapter, and the people that are getting married are going to be...(you can find it out next chapter, I promise, but there's some hints in this chapter also) Also, I am currently trying to find a beta for my story (seeing my grammer really sucks), so if any of you want to be beta for my stories (I am currently only working on 2, it's not going to be lots of work), just send me a message to let me know...this is kinda urgent. Thank you, and now on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 2 

Brennan's alarm clock went off at 3 am on a Saturday morning. _Who actually gets up on a Saturday morning this early?_ She thought. _Why can't Booth get an afternoon flight? Wouldn't it be better?_ Brennan got out of bed slowly and went to take a shower.

Hot water was running out of the tap. She splashed the water on her face, making her feel more awake. After a quick shower, and blew dry her hair, she went back to her bedroom to pick out clothes she was going to wear. After that she pulled her little suitcase out and put some clothes that she's going to wear for the next three days.

She had just finished putting her laptop into her backpack, someone knocked on the door. She looked at the clock, found out it was already 4 am. She went to the door quickly, and opened it. Outside was Booth, dressed casually. He looked completely different from what he usually dressed like, without the suit…but he still looked great.

"Morning." Booth said. He didn't look that tired. "I got the coffee in the car, the one you usually like."

Brennan thanked him, "Are we going now?"

"Yeah. Where's your stuff?" Booth asked, glanced inside her house, trying to find the suitcase.

"It's in my room. I will go get it now." Brennan disappeared into her room, came back out with a luggage and a backpack. "I am ready."

"Let me help you with the suitcase." Booth said, trying to get the suitcase, but Brennan held it back.

"I can do it." Brennan said simply.

"Let me do it, Bones. We've been over this." Booth rolled his eyes.

"Well, what we usually do is for work. Right now, we are not working, so I can do whatever I want to." Brennan said with a smile, telling Booth "don't push me".

"Fine." Booth sighed and gave in. He's not going to argue with Brennan at 4 in the morning. He walked out of the apartment, and Brennan followed him, locking the door. She wondered how this weekend would turn out…

- - - - -

"Bones, you bought your laptop?" Booth asked when he saw Bones pulled it out from her backpack. They were on the plane, flying to Princeton, New Jersey. "You know it's a vacation, which you usually don't do anything relate to work?"

"I am using it for my next novel. I am planning to get some writings done this weekend." Brennan explained.

"Am I in it?" Booth asked, interested, and looked over Brennan's shoulder.

"No."

"But how about that Special Agent Andy Lister? He's obviously me."

"He's not you."

"Yes he is."

"He's a fictional character." Brennan explained impatiently. She wondered how many time Booth had asked this particular question already.

"Which is based on me." Booth added.

"No, they are not based on anyone, Booth. They are fictional characters." Brennan argued.

"Fine, we will go with the way you say it. But both of us know it's not true. Anyway, can I read it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not finished." Brennan snapped, getting slightly annoyed. She was trying to focus to get some work done on the flight.

"Can I read it when it's finished then?"

"Maybe, maybe not. You will for sure able to read it when it comes out."

"How about now? I got the whole flight, I am quite sure I can give some advices." Booth said, giving Brennan one of his charm smiles, trying to get Brennan to do what he wanted.

"No, Booth. I don't need any advice; I am fine with the way I am writing it. Besides, I already got it all plotted out. I just need the time to write it"

A few moments later, Brennan glanced over to Booth, who was now fast asleep, slightly snoring.

And to think that he really wants to read the novel… 

- - - - - -

"To this address please." Booth settled inside the cab, and closed the door, seated right beside Brennan. He just handed the invitation he got to the cab driver. The cab driver started the car.

A silence fell between them, an uncomfortable one, yet it was peaceful. Both of them were not used to the fact that they were actually in a car driving by someone else. Booth was usually the one who was driving through places to visit the victim's families or trying to capture the criminals.

The trip to the hotel wasn't long, it was located in downtown, it only took them about 15 minutes to get there. After Booth paid the fare and pulled their luggage out of the trunk, they entered the hotel. They went to the reception to check in.

"Hi, welcome to Princeton Marwell Hotel. What can I do for you?" The receptionist said sincerely, giving both of them a smile.

Booth gave her a smile for return, and he handed his invitation card to the receptionist. "Name is Seeley Booth."

The receptionist started to type into the computer. "Mr. Booth, you have room 314. Here's the key to the room." She handed the key to Booth. "They are having the rehearsal at the ball room right now, you can drop by if you want to. Please enjoy your stay in Princeton Marwell. Have a nice day."

"Wait," Brennan cut in, "where's my room?"

"Yeah, don't we have a separate room? I told Greg that I need two rooms." Booth interrupted.

The receptionist looked confused, started to type something into the computer. "Um…I am afraid we have never receive the information." The receptionist apologized, "Also, I am afraid we don't have anymore rooms, we are full right now."

"What?" Brennan's jaw dropped. "No way I am sleeping with Booth in the same room, not to say the same bed!"

The receptionist looked troubled, "Well, Room 314 actually have 2 beds, so you don't have to worry about that too much."

"Is there really no more rooms?" Booth asked, trying to be reasonable and calm.

"I am sorry. But we are full." The receptionist apologized again. "If anyone checks out in the next three days, I will give you that room. But until then, I really can't do anything to help you."

"What is the chance of people checking out in the next few days?" Brennan asked.

"Not much." The receptionist told the truth. Brennan groaned.

"Come on Bones, she did everything she could do." Booth said, patted Brennan's shoulder. He picked up both of their luggage, and walked toward to the elevator. Brennan followed him.

"I have a right to complain." Brennan snapped. "This is supposed to be a vacation. I don't want to spend in the same room with you. I think you have something to do with it."

"Hey, are you accusing me for doing this on purpose?" Booth asked, outraged. He was jabbing the elevator button.

"Yes, but I am not accusing, I am stating the fact."

"Hey, I told my cousin I am going to need 2 rooms, but apparently he forgot to. This is not my fault!" Booth argued back. Booth closed his eyes for a moment, reminding himself to stay calm, and it's a holiday.

"I am not happy about it either. Unfortunately, we don't have a choice, so we are just going to deal with it." Booth said softly.

Brennan stared at him.

Booth sighed. "As much as I hate to say this, I am sorry. This is not my fault but yet I am apologizing, so just forget about it, please?"

Brennan didn't answer; when the elevator door's opened again, she walked out of the elevator. She found her way to the room, and used the card given by the receptionist to open it. She walked inside and inspected the room.

_It wasn't that bad_, she told herself as she walked around. It's tidy with a comforting color of white. There were two beds in the room, one on each side. In between was a table with 2 lights, a digital clock and a phone also. Facing the beds was the television. Next to it was a table with lots of menu on it. She set her backpack on the table.

"So, you like the room?" Booth asked.

"It's okay, I guess." Brennan answered back.

"You want to come down to the ballroom with me to meet my cousin?" Booth asked, trying to see if Brennan still mad at him about the room arrangement. "If you want to, you can yell at him about the room arrangement."

"Sure. Just let me go to the bathroom real quick to freshen up." With that, Brennan disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

**Write me some reviews, tell me what do you think about it. Next chapter is going to be meeting the happy couple that is going to get married. I will try and update as soon as I can. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or House.

Author's Note: House's characters are finally in this chapter! Aren't you excited? Anyway, I have found a beta for this story, and I want to thank azarathangel for doing such a great job to beta this chapter. But I still need a beta for Back, a House story. Write to me if you want to help me out on that. Just want to let you guys know, I am going to be traveling for a few days, so the next update is going to be at least a few days later, but I promise you that I will update as soon as I can. Now, enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 3 

They went back to the lobby, and walked towards the ballroom. Outside was a sign with the words "Wedding Rehearsal" printed on it. In the rehearsal room, various people were walking around, some giving out instructions on how to arrange the chairs and others were talking to each other. Brennan and Booth just sat down in the chairs, waiting for something to happen. A man with a cane suddenly took notice of them and walked towards the two. Booth stood up.

"Hey, Greg!" Booth greeted, shaking hands with the man.

"Seeley." The man returned the greeting. "Great to see you; I didn't expect you till tomorrow. So, how's life?"

"It's all right, I guess. How's yours? Sorry about the leg, I didn't know about it till I came back from my training." Booth replied.

"It's nothing, just got hurt when I was trying to climb Mount Fuji in Japan." The man replied sarcastically. He took notice of Brennan. "Your girlfriend, Seeley? Nice."

"Oh, no. This is my partner at work, Dr. Temperance Brennan. She's not my girlfriend." Booth explained immediately. Brennan hated people jumping into conclusions about her and Booth being together; they were strictly work partners, maybe friends, but nothing more. Booth, on the other hand, didn't really mind it. But for Brennan's sake, he explained it to House.

"Yeah, and I am not getting married." The man said, swinging his cane.

"This is my cousin, Dr. Gregory House." Booth introduced him to Brennan. Brennan nodded and held her hand out; House stared at it for a while, and then took it.

"So, what kind of a doctor are you?" House asked, taking a seat next to them. Booth sat down again.

"I am a forensic anthropologist. I specialize in…" Brennan couldn't finish her sentence, for House cut her off rudely.

"PhD then." House continued, "You look at dead people? Cool! We have the whole morgue for you to look at in the hospital if you wanna see. It's pretty nice."

"Greg here is a medical doctor." Booth filled Brennan in.

"Yes, with a M.D. Not Ph. D. I am a real doctor, you know." House said in an annoying tone

"What do you specialize in, _Doctor _House?" Brennan snapped. She didn't like the tone of the man sitting in front of her.

"Oh, me? I am just the head of the Diagnostic Department at the Princeton Plainsboro Hospital. I have double specialties in infectious disease and nephrology. Nothing big, compare to yours. I would love to see bones that are decaying; they are much more interesting than my stupid idiotic patients. At least yours are all dead and can't annoy you anymore." House replied, still not letting the PhD thing go away.

"Greg." Booth said in a warning tone. He turned to Brennan, "Don't worry about Greg; he's a sarcastic, old, mean, son of a bitch."

"Hey," House said, "I'm inviting you to my wedding and then you insult me…" House shook his head, "But you forgot the part that clearly states 'though he is clearly the worst human being ever, he saves lives everyday. He's a world renowned diagnostician.'"

Booth rolled his eyes. "So, where's your fiancée?"

"Allison? Oh, wait here." House stood up, and turned to that small crowd, "Allison Cameron! Your fiancé is looking for you!" A woman in her early 30s turned, and started walking towards them.

"That's your fiancée?" Booth's jaw dropped. She must be one of the hottest women he had ever seen in his whole life.

"Yep." House replied proudly.

"She's…young!" Booth exclaimed as the woman continued to walk towards them. "How…what…where did you find her?"

"Oh, her?" House said causally, as if this happened in daily lives, "She works with me. Actually in the same department, I'm her boss."

"Greg. I was just over there; you don't need an announcement to find me." The woman known as Allison complained.

"I was just preparing for your dramatic entry, Mommy. I promise I won't _ever_ do it again!" House said in a childish way, making Allison roll her eyes.

"This is…?" Cameron looked confused as she spied Booth and Brennan.

"Them? Oh, that's my cousin and his girlfriend." House lazily introduced the pair.

"I am Seeley Booth, and this is Doctor Temperance Brennan. She's my partner at work." Booth explained, "We are not err… romantically engaged. We're just Mulder and Scully." He finished with a smile.

"I don't know what that means." Brennan whispered, causing Booth to smile.

"Both of you are doctors?" Cameron asked, interested.

"No, I am a special agent working for the FBI. She is a forensic anthologist." Booth explained.

"He's a G-man, isn't he cool?" House added.

"Oh," was Cameron's reply. Her reply was much different from House. "I am Allison Cameron."

"Soon to be Allison House." House interrupted, and Cameron shot him a look. "She is an immunologist."

"You are marrying him? Just out of curiosity, why on Earth would you want to marry my cousin? Because he's not exactly one of those guys people normally want to marry, no offense to Greg." Booth asked, really curious about this.

Cameron was blushing slightly. House opened his mouth to reply.

"Hell, she drugged me into proposing to her. Women are evil. Don't let Dr. Brennan here trick you, too. Trust me, it's not worth it."

"Greg, for the last time, she is my partner at work." Booth tried to be patient with House. He knew House would do something like this, but it was much worse that what he had imagined. But then again, he hadn't been in contact with House for at least 5 years.

"Says you. I say something else."

"You are Temperance Brennan?" Cameron looked at Brennan, ignoring the men's bickering.

"Yes." Brennan answered weakly. _Did she know the woman?_

"You are the author, I love your books!" Cameron said excitedly. "Can you sign a book for me?"

"Um…sure." Brennan replied, unable to think of anything else to say.

"So, is Kathy going to end up with Andy? They need to get together; they are absolutely perfect for each other!" Cameron continued in that excited tone.

House turned his gaze from Booth to Brennan, and then glanced back at Booth.

"I don't know what is going to happen next." Brennan lied, she's wasn't going to discuss her newest plot with anyone, at least, not in front of Booth, who kept thinking that Andy was based on him.

"Everybody lies." House said suddenly, he was looking at Brennan.

"What? I don't get what that means." Brennan looked into House's blue eyes. She was confused.

However, House didn't say anything. He turned away and looked at his fiancée. "Okay, we are done talking about your books. Sometimes I wonder…do you love books more or me?"

"Books, actually." Cameron joked. House cast Cameron a shocked look.

"Great," he muttered to himself. "Seeley, your girlfriend is stealing my fiancée. Tell her to stop. If she ditches me, it's going to be your fault. We have to go now, Allison." House turned back to Booth, "Seeley, I will grab a drink with you later on tonight." House stood up and walked away.

"It was nice meeting you." Cameron smiled and followed House away.

"For the last time, I am not his girlfriend!" Brennan yelled after the retreating doctor. Booth chuckled slightly. "What are you smiling at?"

"That's Greg. He doesn't care what people think about; he know he's right."

"But he's not." Brennan said, irritated.

"At least, not this time."

"I wasn't done talking! I haven't even complained about the bedroom situation yet!" Brennan complained.

"Seeley!" A voice called behind, and both of them turned. An older woman was walking toward them.

"Mom." Booth greeted, standing up.

_Was that a sigh coming from Booth? Or did I just imagine it?_

* * *

Reviews! Tell me what you think of it? Do you like this? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or House.**

**Author's Note: I want to thank my beta, and those people who wrote me a review. Now, I just want to let you know that I am not exactly sure how a wedding goes in a hotel way, so this whole process can be totally unrealistic. If you know the real thing, let me know about it. I am working on Chapter 5,hopefully it's coming up soon. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The woman gave Booth a hug and a kiss on the cheek, giving Booth's face a warm flush.

"Aww…Seeley, You look thinner the last time I saw you. You need to find something else to do besides working around the clock. You need rest too." She turned her gaze to Brennan, "This is…?"

"Mom, this is my partner at work, Dr. Temperance Brennan. Bones, this is my mom, Jennifer Booth."

"Please, call me Jen. Do you mind if I call you Tempe?" Jen asked and held out her hand.

"Not at all." Brennan replied and took the proffered hand. Jen smiled at her.

Jen had the same chocolate brown eyes as Booth. Despite her gray hair, she still looked young and energetic. _Booth must have inherited most of the facial features from his mom_, Brennan thought.

"Seeley, where's Tessa? I haven't seen her for a while now." Jen changed the topic.

"Oh, we broke up a while ago." Booth replied shortly. Brennan was surprised at this new information. True, she hadn't heard anything about Tessa since that trip to Jamaica that Booth was supposed to take with Tessa… but then Tessa backed out at the last minute.

"Why? She seemed to be such a nice woman. She had a regular job. She's a lawyer. What else do you want?" Jen tried to force the answer out of her son.

"Mom." Booth said in a warning tone. He did not plan on discussing his love life with his own mother, least of all in front of Brennan. _Did Tessa pay his mother so she could get back together with him?_ Booth laughed at this stupid idea in his mind.

"That's my Seeley, always embarrassed when we talk about personal things." Jen laughed, and Booth's face grew a bit redder than before. "How's work, dear? Tell me it's not hard. Did you get hurt or something like that? I would never forgive myself if you did." Booth's mother said grimly.

"Mom, I am fine." Booth lied, trying to reassure his mother. He hadn't told her anything about getting blown up in Brennan's house a few months ago. Brennan took a quick glance at Booth.

"He doesn't work himself too hard, does he?" Jen turned to Brennan to seek the truth.

"No, he works just fine. He isn't the one that stays in the lab working 24 hours a day." Brennan answered. Comparing her with Booth, she's more of a workaholic than Booth. She remembered how Booth always made fun of her being in the lab all the time.

"Tempe, you can't work that hard either. It's not good for your health. Both of you need to learn to relax." Jen started again.

"Mom." Booth stopped his mother before she started to give a lecture. Jen was a college professor; she was perfectly capable of giving a lecture. "I am fine. Bones is fine. We do have vacations. In fact I just had one about few months ago. And Bones did too, though it was rather err… it was not the type of vacation she would want to have ever again."

Brennan didn't say anything. She knew exactly what Booth was talking about. It was her trip to New Orleans, the one where she got charged with murder for a while. If it wasn't for Booth…

"I am glad to hear that both of you know the word 'vacation'." His mother said, although not sounding entirely convinced. "I guess I am just overprotective then."

Brennan smiled to herself; she now knew where Booth's overprotective nature came from.

"I will leave you two lovebirds alone now." And his mother walked away.

Brennan opened her mouth, wanting to correct Booth's mother. But Booth held his hand up, "Forget about it, Bones."

Brennan shut her mouth.

- - - - - -

Both of them were watching the people in the rehearsal, and Brennan started to think, would she have so many people to come to her own wedding? Weddings were one of the things that females dreamed a lot about. Brennan dreamt that all her co-workers would probably come: Angela, Hodgins, Zack, and maybe Dr. Goodman. Booth might also be there.

Brennan chuckled to herself, like she would have the time to get married. Her work kept her far too busy; it didn't allow her anytime to have a relationship with anyone. She could work in the lab for the whole weekend if she wanted to; no man would want a relationship like that with her. She sighed silently to herself.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Booth asked, interrupted Brennan.

"Just thinking." Brennan gave him a weak smile.

"So, how do you like my mom?" Booth asked, trying to engage Brennan in a conversation.

"She's nice. Overprotective, just like you."

"I am not overprotective." Booth argued back.

"Yes you are. You obviously didn't want your mother to worry about you, that's why you didn't tell her that you got blown up in my apartment." Brennan pulled the fact out to support her statement.

"Well, she doesn't need to know about that. Just don't tell her about me getting hurt. She would go all…"

"See? My point has just been proven."

"Fine, Bones. You win this time." Booth said, defeated.

"It's nice to have somebody being protective of you. It's part of their nature. This was shown throughout the world, how the adults take care of their young; you can find it in humans, animals, and even dinosaurs too. It's nice to have family members being…" Brennan trailed off; a picture of her parents was now fixed in her mind.

Booth seemed to know what exactly was happening inside Brennan's head, for he said, "Bones, you've got Russ too." He reminded her.

"Yes, that's true." She said weakly. Booth took Brennan's hand, and gave her a supportive touch.

"And you've got me." Booth said softly.

Brennan gave him a weak smile.

* * *

**Write me a review, tell me what you think about it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or House.**

**Author's Note: Chapter 5 is now update! Aren't you excited? As always, I would like to thank all of those who reviews and my beta. Keep the reviews coming! We are almost half way through the plot, I am expectingabout 7 or 8 more chapters.I am currently working on Chapter 6 already, hopefully finish it within today, but no promises are made. Now, enjoy the chapter, don't forget to write a review!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Night had fallen in Princeton, the rehearsal ended hours ago, and Brennan and Booth had finally returned to their room. Brennan was working diligently about her novel on the table while Booth was flipping through TV channels, trying to find something to watch. He didn't have the volume up too loud; he was afraid that it would irritate Brennan. Every once a while, he would glance over to look at the author to see how she was doing. Brennan was currently sitting in the chair with her legs crossed, tying fast. Booth imagined that Brennan had just found her muse. He sighed to himself silently, shaking his head.

A slight knock came to the door, and Brennan looked up from her computer instantly.

"I will get it." Booth said and got off bed. He opened the door and found his cousin Greg outside, using his cane to bang on the door.

"Hey Seeley, ready to have that drink with me?" House asked.

"Um…sure, just let me grab my coat. Err, do you mind if Bones tags along?" Booth asked.

"I am not sure if Dr. Brennan would feel comfortable if she came with us. You know, we are going to some strip club to get that drink." House frowned. Booth threw House an unappreciative look.

"Bones, we are not going to some strip club. We are just getting a drink downstairs from the hotel bar. You wanna come with us?" Booth asked.

"I am fine here." Brennan yelled from the table.

"Okay." Booth went to the closet and picked out his coat. "Hey Bones, I will be back soon. You don't have to wait up; I have my key with me." Booth added.

"I wasn't planning to wait." Brennan said, confused.

"Never mind. Go back to work on your book." And Booth slammed the door shut.

- - -

"So, how's work?" House said after he ordered a drink at the bar in the hotel.

"It's going fine. I bet yours must be more exciting than mine." Booth said.

"Doubt that. I don't get to use a gun that often to point at people, shooting them. I just get to use a knife and legally cut people alive. I would rather have your job anyway." House stared at Booth, "You had been to the hospital recently; what happened?" He asked.

"How did you figure that out?" Booth asked, raised his eyebrow. He knew that House had the uncanny ability to read people, but he had never quite figured how he did it.

"Well, you smell like you've been to the hospital." House joked. Booth rolled his eyes.

"I got blown up a few months ago. Don't tell my mom about it." Booth confessed.

"Like I am going to tell your mom about it. Why did you get blown up? You are not that stupid to go step in a landmine and get yourself blown up, are you?" House asked, taking a sip of the drink that he ordered.

"No, I actually got blown up because I opened a refrigerator to get a drink at …somebody's house." Booth had been able to stop himself from telling Brennan's name out.

"Let me guess. That Dr. Brennan?"

Booth nodded, knowing that he couldn't hide the fact. House also had the ability to tell if you were lying or not.

"So, what do you see in her?" House asked causally. Booth nearly choked on the drink he was having.

"What are you talking about?" Booth put his drink down on the table.

"This Brennan. You obviously like her."

"I don't like her." Booth said it a bit too fast.

"Yeah, right…" House said. "Whatever you say."

"Greg, it's not possible. We…Bones and I work together. We are partners."

"Is she a FBI agent?" House asked.

"Well, no. She works in the Jeffersonian, a museum."

"Then technically you don't work together. Obviously you just go and find her for consultation, so you guys don't work together." House said, getting all technical.

"But we work in the field together. If we were together and then broke up…" Booth shuddered at the idea. _No way was he going to risk the partnership and friendship with Bones. Besides, he's quite sure that Bones didn't have any inappropriate feelings for him. To Bones, everything is strictly professional. _

"Hell, how's that more awkward than me and Allison? Jesus, we work in the same department, and I have to see her every day. Plus, I am her boss. So don't talk about anything unethical." House shut out half of Booth's reasons.

"But I doubt she likes me." Booth said, taking another sip of his drink. Boy, this night was going to be long.

"How do you know?"

"Because it's Bones. She's Bones. She is not capable of showing her feelings to anyone. She's not a normal human being…she's a squint. She has to be strong because she thinks there's no one for her…" House put his hand up, stopped Booth from saying anymore.

"Trust me; she's not the only one who is uncaring and incapable of showing feelings to people. I am too. But hey, guess what, I am getting married tomorrow."

"Anyway, how did you two get together? I never thought you would marry someone who is much younger than you. I am saying there's at least a 10 years gap. Are you trying to be like Donald Trump?" Booth asked.

"First, I wish I were Donald Trump. He's rich and owns his own company, not to mention his own show. But his hair is freaky, man. My hair is way cooler than his. Second, it's actually a fifteen years gap. And third, she made the first move."

"She did?" Booth felt horrified.

House nodded. "She tricked me into going on a date with her, a condition for her to work for me. I totally screwed it all up. Never thought I was going to have the chance. But then, I got shot…"

"You got shot? You are a doctor! You work in a hospital!" Booth was surprised.

"Yeah, an ex-patient of mine shot me. He hated me, decided to do a little revenge on me. It's not that much of a big surprise that people hate me. Then, Allie sat beside my bed for two days. You know, she is one of those caring too much type of people. I woke up from the surgery and saw her. Somehow, I saw her sitting there, for about few days, and I was…I just confessed to her…I suspected that it must be the drugs that gave me made me acting abnormal. We've been together for over 2 years now." House told his tale briefly.

"Wow." Booth was impressed.

"Yeah." House admitted. "In your case, it's just similar to mine. Someone just needs to make the first move."

"I can't believe I have to ask advice from my cousin." Booth shook his head.

"If you don't want my opinion, fine." House said, finishing his drink, "I was just trying to help. You know I don't usually offer help to anyone, even my best friend. Not many people get to see this side of me, and if this is counting as a consult, I am afraid I am going to have to charge you, even though you are my cousin."

"I know. But it's different. It's Bones we are talking about here. Bones had a history of…she is afraid of losing people that she loves; she had a tragedy in her childhood. That's why she doesn't let anybody get too close to her, so she can't get hurt. She has this wall around her." Booth explained, though not entirely telling the truth.

"What kind of tragedy we are talking about here?" House raised his eyebrows, interested.

"I don't think it's a good idea to tell you, Greg. You are just gonna make fun of her."

"Hey, I will make fun of her either way."

"True." Booth nodded, "Her parents went missing when she was a teenager. She knew what happened to her mother, but her father's fate is still unknown."

House didn't say anything.

"I say this is just a bad…"

"Well, frankly, I would say that it's stupid if you are not going to try at all." House said.

Booth finished his drink, unable to say anything.

- - - -

Brennan, on the other hand, while Booth was getting the torture from House, was enjoying herself and her writing. That was, until her phone went off. She checked the caller ID. It was Angela.

"Brennan."

"Hey sweetie, how's it going?" Angela's voice came through her cell phone.

"It's going fine. I am writing my last chapter of the novel; it's going pretty well." Brennan replied. She was happy about the fact that she could finish it during this weekend. Then she just needed to re-read it once, edit it, and send it to her editor for her to edit it again.

"Sweetie, I am not talking about your book, though congrats on it. I am talking about you and your hot FBI agent."

Brennan frowned, "Ange, he's not mine, and I don't think he's sick."

Angela, on the other hand, laughed.

"We are sharing a room. The hotel ran out of rooms, so…" Angela, who became excited all of the sudden, cut her off.

"You are sharing a bed with Booth? Oh My GOD!" Brennan imagined that Angela must be jumping up and down on the other end.

"No, Ange, we just share a room. This room has 2 beds." Brennan explained.

Angela sounded a bit disappointed, but recovered quickly, "Have you seen Booth's family yet?"

"Uh-huh."

"How are they?"

"I only saw his mom; she's really nice, and overprotective. I can see Booth's over protectiveness came from her. His cousin is a doctor, a medical doctor. I can say that he's a really sarcastic jerk. And his fiancé was really young. I'd say there's about a 15 year gap between them." Brennan analyzed.

"But how do they know each other?"

"They work together in the same department. In fact, he's her boss."

Angela didn't answer.

"Ange? Are you still there?"

"Oh, yeah, Bren. But don't you think that it's a bit ironic?"

"What's ironic?" Brennan was confused.

"Bren. They work together, they are together, and they are getting married tomorrow. Don't you think that is ironic? Just like you and Booth?"

Brennan analyzed it in her brain. _What Angela just said was true. Did Booth set her up for this? Or was it a coincidence? _She shook her head._ This had to be a coincidence, judging from how Booth was so shocked when he found out Allison was going to marry his cousin. House and Allison are together, so what? It doesn't mean that she and Booth can be together also. One case out of the original doesn't mean that how the world works. She and Booth couldn't be together, they are just partners, they only had a professional relationship around them. It's all a coincidence._

"Ange, Booth and I are not together. So there's nothing ironic about it. It's probably just a coincidence" Brennan lied.

"Come on. Booth is clearly into you. Why else would he come all the way to New Orleans when he heard that you got hurt? Why would he check himself out of the hospital when you got kidnapped?" Angela challenged her.

"Well, he was just…concerned about finding a new partner. That's all." Brennan defended Booth's actions.

"Did he tell you that?"

"No, but…"

"Then don't assume anything, sweetie." Angela gave out a sigh. "He loves you, and you are just too blind to see it! Bren, open your eyes, for God's sake! See it! You need to bring down the wall that you built around yourself, and let Booth come in!"

"Ange, I don't know what you are talking about."

"Bren. Do you like Booth?" Angela asked boldly.

"You mean as in a friend, colleague, or something else?' Brennan asked carefully.

"Just tell me all levels."

"Well, he's a good friend, I guess…a good partner, always looks out for me…and…I guess nothing else." Brennan replied.

Angela gave out another sigh. "You know what, sweetie, I am giving up. I am officially giving up on trying! Good night, enjoy your weekend." Angela cut the line off before Brennan could say another word.

* * *

**Sorry if you think this is too long. So, what do you think of it? Write me a review and tell me about it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or House**

**Author's Note: I want to thank my beta and the reviewers as usual. You guys help me a lot! This chapter is shorter than the last one, so I am apologizing to those who like to read long chapters here. Now, enjoy the story! (This is actually pretty short...wow...probably because I am really really tired right now) Oh, and I am working on Chapter 7, thought you would want to know about it...**

* * *

Chapter 6 

Booth opened the door and entered the hotel room. He had just worked out in the GYM room for a while, trying to get his mind off the things he and House talked about, trying to get back to his usual self.

There were still lights on inside, and he found that Brennan had fallen asleep on the table, leaving her laptop on. Booth shook his head. _Some things just never change._

He went over to the table, and helped Brennan save her story on the computer. He then shut the computer down. He looked down at Brennan to find her eyes closed, resting peacefully. Somehow, it made her look different than her usual self. It was just different.

Booth considered his options for a while, and scooped Brennan in his hands. She stirred, and Booth stopped immediately. But Brennan was still asleep, Booth breathed out slowly. At least, Bones wouldn't kick his ass till tomorrow morning when she found this out. He carefully put Brennan into her bed, tucked her in, and Booth went to take a shower.

He had a quick shower. He tried his best to make minimum sound, so he wouldn't wake Brennan up. But he was not as quiet as he thought, for Brennan was sitting up when he came out.

"Hey." Brennan said groggily.

"Bones, I thought you were sleeping." Booth said, turning off the lights in the bathroom. He went over to his bed while Brennan turned on the light that was on the table.

"How did I get to bed? I thought I was sleeping over the table." Brennan said, showing a look of confusion.

"Bones, just promise you are not going to kick my ass, okay?" Brennan nodded.

"I moved you from the table to the bed. Since you are a pain in the ass already, I figure you didn't want any pain in the neck also." Booth said, half joking around.

Brennan scowled.

"But I helped you save your story on the computer." Booth added.

"Thanks. Anyway, how was the drink?" Brennan asked.

"It was fine. Greg and I talked for a while. We were just catching up with each other. Like I said, I haven't talked or seen him for over 5 years." Booth didn't want to fill Brennan in with the details.

"I don't really like this Greg House." Brennan said bluntly.

"Not a surprise." Booth said, "He's not exactly a people person.'

"Like me?' Brennan asked, with interest.

Booth thought for a while. _Was Bones anything like House? Well, House was a medical doctor, and Bones was a forensic anthropologist. They both had a profession. Both of them had some tragedy in some point of their lives. Both were not people person. Bones just didn't know the way she should communicate, unlike House, who knew perfectly how to, but chose to ignore the rules. House was sarcastic, but Bones normally wasn't._ So he replied, "Not exactly. You and Greg are different, but have some similarities."

Brennan nodded.

"But he's a good guy. He saves lives everyday…though not in the best way…"

"Booth?"

"Yes?"

"I am glad that you asked me to come with you." Brennan said softly.

"You are welcome. Now go back to bed."

"Good night, Booth."

"Night, Bones."

- - - - - -

Brennan was the first one to wake up. She looked at the clock, 8:34 am. Not too bad, she told herself. It's a Sunday, and she usually woke up much later if she didn't need to go to the lab that day. Sunday, to Brennan, was the only day that she allowed herself to sleep in, rest a bit, and get some housework done, like laundry, and taking out the trash.

She glanced over at Booth, who was still fast asleep. He was snoring slightly. Brennan had to admit that Booth did look cute. If Angela were here, she would be freaking out. She smiled to herself at the thought of Angela, and her mind started to drift off to what Angela said before she cut the line last night…

"**He loves you, and you are just too blind to see it! Bren, open your eyes, for God's sake! See it! You need to bring down the wall that you built around you, and let Booth come in!" **

_Did Booth really love her? Yes, he did come all the way to New Orleans when he heard she got hurt. He did check himself out of the hospital when she got kidnapped, and rescued her. But it might just be an action of partners. There couldn't be anything more than that, right? _

She sighed silently to herself, and made her way to the bathroom.

How come it was so difficult to figure this out? How hard could it be? Why?

_Because it's Booth_, a small part of her mind said.

What was it that makes Booth so different from anyone else?

_Because you know him, you work with him. You care about him. He's your partner. And part of you wants to be with him. You want him to hold you after a hard day of work in the lab. You want him to be there for you when you are happy or sad. You want him to be something more than just a partner or a friend. _

Brennan splashed some hot water on her face.

It wasn't going to happen. They needed to maintain a professional relationship between each other. They were partners. If they had a relationship, and it went wrong, things would be so awkward between them. They wouldn't be able to work the same way they used to. Even if they were together, things would change too.

_Just leave it the way things were. It's for the best_…her brain told her.

- - - - - -

Booth woke up when he heard the water running in the bathroom. He let out a yawn and looked at the clock, 8:55 am. Much earlier than when he would normally wake up on a Sunday. He sat himself up, and glanced over to Brennan's bed, confirming the fact that she was in shower.

The wedding was set at 12 pm, so both of them had some time before it. He turned the TV on, just to have some sounds other than those from the bathroom. Then suddenly, the cell phone went off. Booth glanced around, and saw Brennan's cell phone was vibrating and flashing. Booth decided to take it for her. He checked the caller id and it was only Angela.

"Angela." Booth greeted.

"Bren…wait, Booth?"

"Yeah. Bones is in the shower." Booth explained before Angela jumped into conclusion.

"Oh. So, how's the trip going?"

"It's going fine, I guess." Booth said simply.

"I am glad to hear that. Bren really needs this vacation. All the hours she spends in the lab and everything, she deserves a good break. I'm just glad that you asked her. Anyway, has she met any hot guys yet?"

"Err…Angela; do you really expect me to answer that?" Booth asked, slighted embarrassed.

"Booth, I am just kidding. You know I would never do that."

"Okay." Booth replied, unsure of what to say.

"So, why did you ask her to come with you?" Angela asked casually, trying to get the answer out of Booth, to confirm her conjecture.

"I needed to find someone to go with me, the first one that came into my mind was Bones, so I asked her. Besides, I really don't know many people."

"Booth, you can ask any of those hot agents from the FBI, but you didn't. You asked Brennan because of…"

"Hey, Angela, let's not go there, okay? It's really early, and it's a Sunday." Booth cut her off.

"Fine. But you know I will get the answer somehow."

Booth rolled his eyes. "Yes, I am sure you will get it. But my answer is not going to change. She really was the first one that came into my mind."

"Okay, whatever you say. Just tell Bren that I said hi, and I'm looking forward to seeing her back in the lab, and getting all the details from her. I'll see you later, Booth."

"Bye." And as he cut the line off, Brennan came out of the bathroom. She was wearing the bathrobe, and her hair was dripping water.

"Morning." Booth said as he put Brennan's cell phone down.

"Morning. May I ask what were you doing with my phone?" Brennan eyed him with curiosity.

"Angela just called. I decided to take it for you. She said hi." Booth answered, purposely left out couple of details. _Bones didn't need to know about it, it would just make her all embarrassed._

"Okay." And Brennan went to the closet to pick out her clothes.

"Bones, I am going for a quick shower, and then we can go downstairs to get breakfast. The wedding doesn't starts till noon." Booth said, and went inside the bathroom.

"All right."

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Write some reviews! Reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or House.**

**Author's Note: Want to thank my wonderful beta and reviewers as usual. This chapter is short, probably the shortest chapter of all the chapter I had uploaded till this point. I am currently almost done with Chapter 8, aren't you excited about it? Oh, and about the year thing...Hous and Allison had been together for 2 years, and I had started their part 2 years after House got shot. Bones, however starts about maybe a month or so after the discovery of Brennan's mom. Just want to clear this part up. Now, enjoy! (Sorry, had to replace this chapter because I forgot to take a note out...sorry)

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

The ballroom was elegant, yet not ornamented with too much decoration. The surroundings were decorated with pink and white flowers, and the road in between the chairs was covered with a white carpet. It was just perfect, at least to Brennan. She really loved the decorations.

"And now I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said. House leaned in and kissed Allison.

The crowd started to clap. The couple began to walk back down the aisle, away from the altar.

Booth was surprised that Greg decided to have a church wedding. He always had the idea that doctors don't have a religion because of what they went through all day long, but it was probably because of Greg's parents, who were devoted Catholics. He had never seen Greg this happy in his whole life; he was actually smiling widely as he was walking. Greg always gave people the impression of being a grumpy one, even before his infarction.

_When I get married, I am just going to have these kinds of simple decorations…_Brennan thought. _That is **if** I get married…_she mentally corrected herself. Her working hours were a problem to let her have normal relationships with people. Also, she was considered a freak. She looked at dead bodies for her job; most people would have freaked out at the mention of that. Nobody would want to have a relationship with a workaholic that look at dead bodies' bones. She…or were all the reasons she had been telling herself so far just an action of trying to protect herself from getting hurt again?

"I hate psychology." She said it out loud in a whisper, causing Booth to look at her.

"What? This is a wedding, Bones. I don't think it can relate to psychology. Unless you are suggesting something else…"

People started to move out of the room to enter to the ballroom to have reception. Brennan stood up, trying to follow, but Booth grabbed her by her hand.

"You still haven't answered me." Booth said, looking at her, trying to figure out what happened.

Brennan sighed. "Nothing you need to worry about, Booth. Now can I go?"

"Not a good answer." Booth shook his head, still not letting go of Brennan's hand.

"Booth, you can't possibly expect me to tell you what is on my mind, right?"

"Sure I can. We are partners. We don't hide secrets from each other."

"Booth," Brennan let out a laugh, "We hide secrets from each other all the time. You may not have realized it, but that's what humans do."

"And I thought you hate psychology here."

"This is not psychology. It's a human behavior. It's…" Booth cut her off.

"What kind of secrets did I hide it from you?"

Brennan thought awhile before she answered, "Tessa. You didn't tell me you broke up with her."

"And you didn't tell me you met this guy online either."

"I told you!" Brennan argued back.

"Hey, if you weren't almost shot, or if you didn't mention it in front of the squints, I wasn't going to find out. And Tessa, it was a long time ago; it happened when I was having the vacation, that's why I didn't mention it to you. I didn't know that you would want to know. I never figured that you were one of those gossip women."

Brennan looked a bit guilty. And Booth realized that he went over the line.

"Bones, listen, I am sorry, I was out of…"

"No, what you said was true. I wasn't going to tell you about David, I never even thought I was going to tell you. You had the right not to tell me about Tessa either."

"Bones, look…"

"We just work together, we are partners. We don't talk about our personal lives." Brennan tried to stand up again, but Booth pulled her back into her seat. At that moment, the room seemed enormous now that everybody had gone to the other side of the room, having fun.

"Bones, we are much more that partners. Yes, we started out as partners…but I think we are more than that. We are friends, and friends tell friends things. I am sorry that I didn't tell you about Tessa." Booth apologized.

Brennan considered for a while, and replied, "I am sorry about David too."

"So, you and this David still going out?" Booth tried to ask it casually, trying not to sound jealous. The moment he said this, he knew that his eyes betrayed him. But Brennan didn't notice it.

"Well, no. We broke up. I don't have the time to start a serious relationship because of my work. Plus, he kinda got tired of my job." Brennan gave out a sad smile.

"Bones, I am sure that one day you will find a man that can fit into your schedule, and respect your job." Booth told her. "Come on; let's go to the reception room so we can grab something to eat. I am starving." With that, Booth stood up and led Brennan to the reception room, still holding her hand.

* * *

**Reviews! Tell me what you think! REVIEWS! PLEASE! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:I don't own Bones or House. **

**Author's Note: Thank you for all those reviews, and my beta for betaing the story for me. I want to let all of you know that I am going traveling (again!) this week, so I am not going to be updating till I get back (meaning next week), I apologized for the inconvenience. Also, in this chapter, also everybody from House is here, for the exception of Foreman, since I don't really like him, espeically after how he had been such a jerk to Cameron. Now, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8 

The reception went well. There was delicious food, not to mention the wedding cake which was about 10 ft tall. The couple had troubles cutting the cake nicely. So, they ended up asking a surgeon to do it, and he did it skillfully, causing House to make fun of him

"See, working in a hotel and cutting up food can also be a career for you! When Cuddy throws you out of the hospital, I am quite sure this hotel is going to offer you a job. After all, you did go to school for 8 years to learn how to cut things up." A live orchestra was playing the music while people were dancing on the dance floor. Waiters were walking around, carrying trays of drinks and food to let the guests use.

Brennan and Booth got separated when Booth went to grab a drink for both of them. So, Brennan hadn't moved from the spot that Booth left her in. She was standing there, waiting for Booth to come back.

"Hey." A blond male said as he approached Brennan.

"Hi." Brennan said, awkwardly.

"You one of Cameron's friends?" The male asked.

"No." _Wasn't Cameron the bride's name?_

"You obviously don't work in the hospital since I have never seen you before. Please don't tell you me you relate to House."

At the mention of House, she felt her anger starting to rise. "I am just a friend of his cousin, that's all." She snapped

The male nodded and didn't seem to notice Brennan's anger, "Robert Chase. I am a co-worker of House." He held out his hand.

She took the hand. "Dr. Temperance Brennan." The second she said this out, she immediately regretted it. It was a habit that she told her name with the word doctor in front of it. She knew it would lead to the inevitable question from Chase.

"You are a doctor? Cool. What specialty? I specialize in Intensive Care." Chase said

"Well, I am not a …medical doctor. I am a forensic anthropologist." Brennan replied straightly.

Chase nodded but didn't comment on it. "You err… want to go to dance floor with me?"

Brennan looked around, still no sign of Booth. _Why not?_ She asked herself. "Sure." She answered with a smile. Chase took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

- - - - - - -

Booth had struggled between crowds to get to the bartender. He ordered the drinks, and the tender quickly had them. He muttered a thank you, and took a sip of his before he fought his way back. _Boy_, he thought, _how come there are so many people_? Greg didn't have that many friends, so the conclusion was probably because they were either from the hospital or most of them were Greg's wife's friends.

He finally made it back to the spot where he left Brennan, but there was no sign of her. While cursing under his breath, his eyes went in search for Brennan. Where would Brennan possibly be? Bathroom? At the bar trying to find him, maybe? Finally, he found her on the dance floor, dancing with some blond guy. He felt like using his gun to shoot the guy in the head. He was touching Bones, and dancing with her. Bones couldn't possibly know the guy, and if she did, she might have mentioned something to him early on. It was like the trip they took to Aurora, he was there, watching Bones dancing with some complete strangers, and all of them were checking her out…

"Hey." House poked him with his cane, which was decorated with a bow tie. "You enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, sure." Booth answered absent-mindedly. He was still watching Bones and the blond guy. House looked at the direction that Booth was looking at.

"Oh, Chase dancing with your PhD." House said casually.

"Chase?"

"Yeah, my employee, the one with great hair. Looks like he's stealing your lovely doctor." House said, sipping from his drink.

"Bones is not mine. We are just partners." Booth repeated.

"Seeley. I lost count of how many times you said you and her are just partners. But I am betting at least a million times. I am thinking much more than that. If she's just a partner, why would you invite her to your favorite cousin's wedding? You obviously wanted more than that. Or, I could be wrong." House said, starting to swing his cane.

Booth rolled his eyes. "Why aren't you with your lovely wife?"

"She's talking with her friends over there. Didn't feel like joining them. Remember what I told you last night? She's not going to be single forever. If you are going to put moves on her, do it soon, or she will be with someone else, preferably not Chase. I don't want to hear you ranting on it when it happened, all right? I don't want you to shoot Chase either; it's going to suck if I don't get to annoy this wombat everyday."

"House!" A man approached them. He had a weird hair-do but was in formal wear. He was the best man of House. "Oh, sorry about any interruptions."

"Not at all. Wilson, this is my cousin, Seeley Booth. He's a G man." House introduced. "Seeley, this is Wilson, my lovely oncologist."

"And his only friend." Wilson added.

"Hey, I know Kyle from the security." House defended himself.

"It's not Kyle, House. It's Chris." Wilson said, shaking his head.

"I was close." House argued back. Wilson rolled his eyes.

"Wilson, see that woman dancing with Chase on the floor?" House asked suddenly.

"Yeah, what about her?"

"What do you think of her?"

Wilson studied House's face for a while, trying to find out what's going on before he answered. But he couldn't find a trace of emotion on House's face. So, he looked at Brennan for a while, and replied, "She's hot."

Booth's face started to turn a bit red.

"Would you ask her out if you have a chance?" House asked again.

"Sure. I mean, she seems like a nice woman. I assume that people who don't ask her out are idiots." Wilson replied, without any hesitation.

"See?" House turned to Booth. "Told you!'

House turned back to Wilson, "Wilson, forget about it. I'm sure she's not your type. She's not needy at all. She's independent, judging from the fact that she identifies dead bodies for the FBI."

"Huh?" Wilson asked, confused.

"I am saying that she's taken by my cousin here, who kept saying they're just work partners." House stressed on the word "partner", "But I'm quite sure they are more than that, so no chance for you, Wilson."

Wilson turned to Booth and said, "Good choice, man."

A woman dressed in a red dress with low cut came toward them. "House, congratulations. Never thought I would see this day."

"Thank you Dr. Cuddy, I am taking that as a compliment." House said, staring at Cuddy.

"What are you staring at?"

"Your fun bags….didn't really get to see them much when I started to date Allison." Cuddy shot him a death look, while Wilson tried to suppress his laughter.

"Who's this? Another friend of yours that I haven't met?" Cuddy asked, looking at Booth.

"Nah, that's my newest guy stripper." Booth rolled his eyes.

"I am Seeley Booth, Greg's cousin." Booth introduced himself.

Cuddy dropped her jaw, she was staring at Booth, couldn't take her eyes off him. "Um…do you want to go to dance with me?" She asked breathlessly.

Booth opened his mouth, but House was way faster than him.

"Cuddy, he's taken. Go and use J-date to find someone else. His girlfriend is on the dance floor, dancing with the wombat."

Cuddy shot him another look. "House!"

'What? It's just the truth. Oh, Seeley, this is my boss, Dr. Lisa Cuddy. The Dean of Medicine." House introduced.

Booth was shocked. He knew that House had no respect for people, but talking this way to his boss…whoa. If he did that to Cullen, Cullen would ban him from field for at least a year and put him behind a desk to write up long and boring reports.

- - - - - -

Brennan was still dancing with Chase. He had been telling her things about how he traveled around the world; she suspected it was an action to surprise her. It wasn't working since Brennan had been all around the world by herself. She couldn't even tell if he was actually telling the truth. She had kind of wished that she didn't accept his invitation to dance; he was not a good dancer after all. Her mind started to drift off back to the dance she had about a long time ago. It was on a trip with Booth for the Cannibal in Aurora. She had danced with half of the males, while Booth was actually the only one that she really had enjoyed with.

"So, I was there in the sea, and the sharks were coming at me…" Chase continued to talk.

"Mind if I cut in?" A familiar voice asked, startled Brennan. She saw Booth put his hand around her waist and started to dance with her.

"Whoa. I was dancing with her." Chase protested.

"And now she's dancing with me. I'm sure she had a good time, didn't you, Bones?" Booth asked, looking at Brennan.

"I had a good time." Brennan lied. She didn't want to hurt Chase's feelings.

"You are?" Booth pretended that he didn't know Chase at all, even though House and Wilson had already filled him in.

"Dr. Robert Chase. And you?" Chase stared at Booth.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth, cousin of Dr. Gregory House." Booth replied. This Chase was showing off with the name Doctor, so he decided to show off his occupations, trying to intimidate him. It worked, for he was backing off.

"Err…Tempe. I had a good time. Um…I'll see you later?" Chase asked, starting to stutter.

"Sure." Brennan replied, and Chase walked away.

"So, had fun with this Chase?" Booth asked, trying not to show Brennan that he was jealous.

"It was fine. But he can't dance."

"Wow…you can actually give opinions out on whether people can dance or not?" Booth asked, surprised.

Brennan rolled her eyes, "I studied the movements of bodies and it told me that…"

"Okay, I am not listening to any of those technical terms of yours on a vacation. They are just going to make me feel dumber. I already feel dumb around all those doctors." Booth said sharply.

Brennan smiled, "Sure."

* * *

**Reviews! Tell me what you think! REVIEWS! PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or House. **

**Author's Note: So...I'm back from my trip, it was fun...and tired. As usual, I want to thank my wonderful beta and my reviewers. Just wanna let all of you know that I am done with the story, there is exactly 13 chapters, so we have 4 chapters left, not counting this one. Am I going to get them upload all at once? Hmmm...NO (evin grin inserted here). I decided that I am going to upload the next chapter as soon as I get 15 or more reviews on Chapter 9...hehe (evil grin again). Oh, and about how I described Jared (Booth's brother) and his dad, I made it up, I know nothing about them. And now...enjoy the story, and review! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Booth and Brennan danced with each other for a while before deciding to leave the dance floor. They found an empty table in the bar.

"Enjoying yourself so far?" Booth asked.

"It was nice. I don't really go to weddings, since I don't know many people. Most of the people that I know are dead." Brennan said plainly.

"Bones, I am not dead." Booth pointed out. "Angela is not dead, neither is Zack, Hodgins, or Goodman. We can count Cullen if you want to."

"I know you guys are not dead." Brennan didn't get what Booth was trying to say.

Booth shook his head. "You know what, Bones? Forget about it."

Brennan looked at him, confused, wanted to ask about it. But she was interrupted.

"Hey Seeley!" A man with brown eyes, and blond hair was behind Booth. He looked like he was in his late 30s. Booth turned around.

"Jared!" Booth stood up and gave the guy a hug.

"Can you believe that Greg is getting married? Man, I always thought I am going to be the first one." Jared Booth said. "Did you see his wife? Dude, how come he always gets the good stuff?"

Booth chuckled.

Jared seemed to notice Brennan's existence. "Seeley, this is…"

"This is Temperance Brennan; she is my partner from work." Booth introduced Brennan to his brother.

"Dude, is she from the FBI? Okay, what is it with you getting hot girls all the time?" Jared asked, causing Brennan to blush slightly.

"Um…I am not from the FBI." Brennan whispered.

"She is a forensic anthropologist. She helps me with the identification of dead bodies." Booth added.

"More specifically, I specialize in identifying bones." Brennan continued.

"She works in Jeffersonian, a museum in DC." Booth said when he saw a confused look on his brother.

"That's cool. So, you guys together?" Jared cast a look at both of them, back and forth.

"We are not together." Brennan replied quickly, embarrassed. _Why did everybody jump to that conclusion?_ She and Booth were not together; did they look like they were together?

"Sorry." Jared apologized.

"When did you get here? I didn't see you till now." Booth said, trying to change the subject, so Brennan could feel a little bit more comfortable.

"Just got off the plane, man. We got some rain up there. The airline got paranoid, and grounded all the flights. I took the first one out. How was the wedding, did I miss anything?" Jared asked.

"Not really, unless you count how Greg was kissing his bride." Booth said.

"Man, I totally missed that." Jared shook his head. "I still don't get how he got her."

"They work in the same department, and he's the boss." Booth explained.

"Hmm…interesting, isn't it?" Booth shrugged.

"Well, I just spotted my dear cousin, gotta go and say hi to him and his new lovely wife. I will talk to you guys later." Jared walked away.

"Is that your brother?" Brennan asked, watching Jared walk toward House.

"Yes."

"Is he also a FBI agent?" Brennan asked with curiosity.

"No, he works for the CIA, some kind of computer programmer." Booth said simply.

"He doesn't look like you at all, except for the eyes. Genetics suggests that…"

"What are you now, Bones? Genetics? I thought you are a forensic anthropologist." Booth said, confused.

"I also learned about genetics."

"Bones, if you are going to talk about how he may not be my brother, just…leave it, all right?"

"Booth, that's not what I am trying to say. I am just saying his physical genetic composition is completely different than yours, and I guessed he inherited from your dad. Speaking of which, I haven't seen him yet."

"My dad passed away a couple years ago when he had a heart attack." Booth said plainly.

"I'm so sorry, Booth. I didn't mean to bring it up or anything." Brennan said quickly.

Booth shrugged, "It's not such a big deal anymore. Don't worry about it, Bones."

They had shifted into silence, both of them looking out to the dance floor, watching people. Brennan had spotted House, dancing with his wife. It was quite a scene, since nobody was dancing around them, apparently afraid to get hit by House's cane, which was hanging on his arm while he waltzed with his wife. Whenever House and Allison were turning around, the cane went flying. Booth had spotted Chase, who danced with Brennan a while ago, now dancing with some new girl that he had never seen before. While doing so, Booth often looked at Brennan secretly.

He considered what House was saying last night. He felt completely helpless in this situation; he didn't know what to do. Did he love Bones? Yes, he did. He knew he had asked himself this question so many times, especially lately. His first time was when he saw how Bones was so happy with her old professor, and he just wanted to beat the crap out of the guy when he betrayed Bones. He just wanted to protect her. When he knew the gang put a hit out on her, the only thing that was on his mind was to find this bastard and tell him to call it off, keeping Brennan safe. When Bones got kidnapped, he immediately checked out of the hospital. He knew he was injured, but Bones needed him, he needed to rescue Bones. Bones was alone, by herself, in that warehouse. He knew that Bones needed him, and he was right. How Bones had held onto him when he rescued her, he found that it was worth it. He would never forget about that moment. And he promised himself that he would do anything in order to keep Bones safe. That's exactly what he did when he found out Bones got hurt in New Orleans, that's why he flew all the way down: to help her.

But Bones was not a normal person. She's a squint; she's unaware of these kinds of human things. She had no clue when people were hitting on her. Booth doubted that Bones knew that he's in love with her. What could he do to make her realize that? Wait for her? Yeah, that's gonna take years before she even knows about it.

Booth took a sip of his drink. Maybe making himself all drunk, and confess to Bones would be a good idea. Or maybe Bones would just kick his ass.

* * *

**What do you think? Write a review to let me know about it! Rememeber, at least 15 reviews on this chapter before I update again!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or House. **

**Author's Note: OMG! There's really 15 reviews when I woke up this morning! I was so happy, it's like Christmas morning when you get to see your presents under the tree! I want to thank all of those reviewers! And of course, my beta, once again. Hmm...how about 20 reviews before the next update? (you can see my evil grin again) Another note is on the bottom, since I don't want to spoil the story for you guys who still haven't read. Now, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10 **

When it was about 4 in the afternoon, Brennan and Booth decided to go. Neither of them was big on being in any kind of party. They went over to House, said goodbye to the newly-wed, and congratulated them again.

"Remember what I said, Seeley." House winked at Booth, leaving Brennan confused.

"Remember what?" Brennan asked Booth.

"Nothing." Booth answered, walking out of the ballroom, followed by Brennan.

"Booth, when's our flight?" Brennan asked while they were in the elevator.

"It's 10 pm. We have about a couple hours left. What do you want to do?" Booth asked, pressing the floor 3 button.

"I think working on my novel is a great idea." Brennan suggested.

"How about me?" Booth asked.

"You can watch some TV."

"I'm hurt, Bones." Booth said disappointedly. "How about going to that carnival that we heard about? Huh?"

Brennan considered for a while, and finally agreed on it.

- - - - - - -

They took a cab to get there, and told the cab to be back at about 7 pm, so they could go back to the hotel, check out, and go to the airport to catch their flight.

"It looks fun." Booth said when they got out of the cab. "When was your last time, being in the carnival, I mean."

Brennan bit her lower lip. "That time we went together to find Russ." She whispered, sounding vulnerable. Temperance Brennan was strong all the time with the exception of the mention of family.

"Bones, I'm so sorry to bring this up." Booth said with guilt.

Brennan shook his head, telling him it doesn't matter.

"What do you want to do first? We have about a few hours."

"I want to have some cotton candy." Brennan said, started to walk away without Booth.

"Bones, wait up!" Booth yelled behind her. It's not a good idea to get separated in the carnival. He ran after Brennan.

When he finally caught up with Brennan, he caught her shoulder. Brennan reacted, wanted to twist Booth's arm…but she stopped herself when she recognized Booth. "Booth, you scared me."

"Bones, no running in the carnival. I don't want us to get lost. And please don't attack people that touch you." Booth said, massaging his wrist.

"You shouldn't have put your hand on my shoulder than." Brennan told Booth. "You want a cotton candy?"

"Sure. I will pay for it." Booth said, while trying to find his money.

- - - - - - -

Each of them was holding a cotton candy in their hands, walking around the carnival. There were carousels and bumper cars, where the screaming was coming from. There were also a lot of booths around; each had different things, like knocking down stuffed animals with balls. Booth saw a booth with guns where one had to shoot bottles to get prizes.

"One buck for one try! One dollar for one try. The grand prize is that big stuffed bear!" The booth owner yelled at top of his lungs. So far, that booth seemed to be the most successful, apparently nobody had gotten the big prize yet. All the couples that passed Booth and Brennan were holding stuff animals smaller than their fist.

"Bones, let's go try that one. It looks fun." Booth said. He caught Brennan's hand, and walked toward the booth. Brennan had reluctantly let him, her hand was struggling in his, but Booth had a firm grip on hers.

"Booth, I can walk on my own. I don't need a guide to walk over there." Brennan complained.

"I don't want us to get separated." Booth explained, stilling holding Brennan's hand.

Booth took out a dollar from his wallet, and gave it to the booth owner. The owner handed him a gun. "You have to knock all those bottles down in order to get a grand prize. Knocking one down gets you a key chain. Knocking two down gets you a mini stuff animal. Knocking three down gets you a small one. Knocking four down gets you a medium size. Knocking five down get you a big one." The owner explained the rules.

Booth nodded. "Bones, hold the cotton candy for me. I am going to try this." He handed it to Brennan. "Don't steal any of mine." He added.

"Like I am going to steal yours." Brennan muttered.

Booth held the gun and started to inspect it for a while. Without notice, he fired all 6 shots at 6 different targets, and didn't miss any of them. The owner dropped his jaw, surprised. He didn't expect anyone to get all the bottles. Booth handed the gun back to the owner, waiting to get the grand prize.

When the owner handed the grand prize to Booth, everybody that was watching it started to clap.

"Miss, you are lucky to have a boyfriend like this. Every lady that came across this booth had wanted to have this prize." The owner told Brennan.

"I am not his girlfriend." Brennan clarified the misunderstanding.

"Bones, you can have this thing." Booth said, trying to give the bear to Brennan.

"I am not holding this thing all over the carnival!" Brennan exclaimed.

"I am not either. I want my cotton candy back." Booth said.

"You should have considered the consequences before you go and play the game." Brennan pointed out.

"Bones, how about me holding the cotton candy, while you hold the bear?" Booth asked.

"How about vice versa?"

"Did you see any guys around here carry a bear like this?"

"No."

"Because it's a woman's privilege. So, Bones, this is going to be your birthday present." Booth quickly stole the cotton candy out of Brennan's hands, and then shoved the bear to Brennan.

"Hey! It's not even my birthday yet!" Brennan protested.

"When you want some cotton candy, just tell me about it."

"Booth, how am I supposed to put it on the plane?"

"Use your hands?"

"What about my luggage?"

"I will take care of it." Booth said simply.

Brennan sighed. _Why did Booth has to win this things?_

- - - - - - - -

They walked around the carnival for a while, just like this. Brennan was using both of her hands, clutching the bear, while Booth walked beside her, eating cotton candy.

"Booth, I want to eat my cotton candy." Brennan said suddenly.

Booth nodded, and tore part of the candy off of the cotton candy. "Just open your mouth." He instructed.

"For what?"

"So I can put it in your mouth? And you can eat it?" Booth suggested sarcastically.

"I can do it myself." Brennan replied stubbornly.

"Bones, you are holding the bear with two of your hands. Plus, if you touch the cotton candy, you are just going to make the bear dirty. So, just let me help you this time." Booth explained patiently.

Brennan sighed. She knew she didn't have another choice. She nodded, and opened her mouth, letting Booth feed her the cotton candy.

- - - - - - - 

"How about going on to the Ferris wheel?" Booth asked. "We can sit down for a while; also you can put the bear down. Bet you are tired of holding that bear."

"If you didn't win it in the first place, I wouldn't be tired." Brennan complained. Booth chose to ignore the comment.

They walked near the wheel and got inside a small compartment. They sat opposite of each other, but not much space was left, since the compartment was really small. The compartment started to rise slowly and soon they were able to see the carnival from the air.

"It's beautiful." Brennan admitted, looking out of the window.

"Aren't you glad we decided to take a little break?" Booth asked. Brennan turned back to him and nodded.

Booth looked at Brennan, who was now holding her own cotton candy. Her nose had some pink stuff on it, probably from the candy.

"Err…Bones? You got something on your nose."

Brennan put her hands over her nose automatically, trying to get it off. "Is it gone yet?" Brennan asked.

"No, it's still there. Let me help you with that." Booth said, and leaned close to Brennan, used his hand to take that piece of candy away from her nose. He held it close for Brennan to see, and then put it in his mouth.

"That's my cotton candy." Brennan protested.

"Well, I helped you to take it off, so it can be my reward." Booth said.

Brennan shook her head. "But it belongs to me."

"And it belongs to me now." Booth said, licking his lips.

"Booth, this is not…"

"Bones, just let it go. What do you want me to do? Throw up and get it back out?"

Brennan shot Booth a look, telling him that the joke wasn't funny.

They were now at the top of the wheel. When looking out of the window, you could see the whole city of Princeton.

"It's really beautiful." Brennan said again.

When Brennan didn't hear an answer, she turned back to Booth, who appeared to be deep in thoughts. Brennan leaned in closer to Booth. "Hello? Anyone there?"

The next thing Brennan knew, Booth leaned in, closed the gap between them, and kissed her on the mouth.

* * *

**OMG! Can you believe they finally kissed? After like 10 chapters! What's going to happen? OMG! Then write a review, tell me what you think and hope that I have at least 20 reviews, so I will update again! Thanks!**

**Author's Note: This is really the last chapter that House is going to take part in, I mean, as in he talks with Booth and Brennan. I hope that all of you have enjoyed reading the House part, and if I made him too out of character, I want to apologize here (I just don't really think House would talk to Booth like this, giving him advice, he usually bullies people to do what he want them to do...or maybe it's just me) I would also want to point out that the whole carnival, I made it all up, I never been to one in my whole life (yeah, really sad, isn't it?), so I don't really know how it works, but I hope I got it right. Remember, 20 REVIEWS BEFORE NEXT UPDATE! THANKS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or House.**

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the delay, I tried this morning, and I just couldn't upload it. I doubt it's the web, but the computer. I am really sorry for the delay. So, I decided to get the next chapter up tomorrow morning, no matter how many reviews I got,as an apology present. But I am happy to say that I got 24 reviews, I want to thank my beta and all the reviewers here! You guys made my day!Oh, and I justfound out Bones's Season 2 Premiere is on August 30! OMG! Can't wait...Andnow, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 11 **

Brennan didn't know what to do, but she soon found herself responding, kissing Booth too.

Brennan's brain was screaming._ I can't believe I am doing this. I can't…I can't possibly be doing this with Booth! I can't. There's work. He's not my boyfriend! We are just partners! We can't be doing this. We can't. _

But Brennan found herself unable to pull away. And Booth didn't seem to want to stop either. It was until they were interrupted by the worker, saying, "Um excuses me, Mister and miss, err…you have to come out of the compartment." They both pulled away.

Brennan's face was red, embarrassed, while Booth was trying to say something.

"Um…errr…sorry, we….err….is….err…going now." He finished quickly, and took Brennan's hand, both walked away from the wheel, leaving the worker there, confused.

After a few steps away from the wheel, Brennan took her hand back from Booth. Her heart was still beating so fast after what had just happened. She was walking, fast, and Booth followed her.

_Oh My GOD! Booth just kissed and I responded…I can't believe I kissed him back. I can't. Temperance, what is wrong with you? Why did you do it? Why didn't you pull away? Why didn't you? You just told yourself this morning you are going to leave things the way they are. What happened? Why did you change your mind? And because of your stupid actions, you are going to pay now. Things are going to get messy and complicated. What should I do? Flight or fight? Flight or fight? _

Booth, on the other hand, was also shocked at his own behavior. _What had just happened? Why? Why did I just kiss her there? How?_ He was looking at Brennan on that wheel; she was just so beautiful at that moment. Then she leaned close, saying something that he couldn't hear, and the next thing he knew, he was already kissing her. He just couldn't stop himself from kissing her. He just couldn't. He just had to do it. Now, he's going to pay because of his actions. Brennan was being quiet, not saying a word. _This is bad. Damn it Seeley, why did you have to do it? Where's your self-control? You are putting Bones into an awkward situation. It is going to take lots and lots of luck for her to forgive you. _

"Err…Bones. It's almost 7, let's go." Booth said slowly. Brennan halted into a stop, turned around slowly, looking at Booth. She nodded and led the way.

- - - - - - -

Neither of them talked to each other during the ride. Brennan was looking out of the window, clutching the bear tightly with her hands, avoiding Booth's gaze, dreading what Booth was going to say. She was also afraid of what she was going to tell Booth. What's she suppose to say?

Booth was feeling especially nervous. He had sat as far as possible from Brennan. What should he do now? What should he tell Brennan? Booth had never been nervous about these kinds of situations, with the exception of proposing to Rebecca. He cast Brennan a quick glance. Brennan was sitting there, staring out of the window.

Booth sighed to himself. _Why did you have to do this, Seeley?_

- - - - - - - - -

They went upstairs, into their room, and started packing quickly. Neither of them talking to each other, or even walking close to each other. Both kept on their side of the bed, not daring to look at each other. Brennan was the first one done packing her clothes into her bags, so she just sat at the table, waiting for Booth to finish. She tried her best to push the memory of Booth kissing her out of her mind, trying to act like nothing had happened, but she couldn't. She just couldn't deal with this calmly. She may be able to if it was someone else, but not Booth. Not Seeley Booth. Not the Special Agent Seeley Booth.

"Booth, why did you have to do it?" Brennan finally asked, unable to stop herself.

Booth stopped from doing what he was doing, and stepped away from the closet, looking at Brennan. "I…I couldn't stop myself." Booth said slowly.

"Why? You don't kiss someone randomly on the street! What makes this so different?" Brennan yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Bones! Kissing you and kissing someone else randomly on the street are two completely different matters!"

"I don't see the difference." Brennan said icily.

Booth breathed out slowly. "Bones, I can see you are mad, I am sorry that I did it, all right? I wasn't thinking straight at that moment. But I don't regret it."

Brennan's jaw dropped.

"Temperance, I love you, all right? I've loved you since the day I met you. I couldn't stop myself, all right?"

Brennan shook her head, "Booth, we are partners."

"So, you are telling me you don't like me at all?" Booth asked, staring at Brennan.

Brennan didn't answer.

"If you don't like me, you wouldn't have responded." Booth pointed out.

"I wasn't thinking clearly, Booth! I didn't even have time to react!"

"Your brain did what your first instinct commanded. Your first instinct was that you realized that you love me; that's why you kissed me back!" Booth roared.

"This is absurd." Brennan whispered.

"But you are not denying it." Booth argued back. "Why is it so hard for you to admit that you love me?"

"Because it's not right!" Brennan cried, "Because we are partners! We are only supposed to have a professional relationship between us!"

"Screw this! Screw the job!" Booth screamed, "Temperance, you are just going to let your job to rule your whole life? Huh?"

"No."

"Then why is it that you don't want to be with me? We both know that we like each other, what more do you want?"

"We…we just can't be together." Brennan exclaimed. "I can't be with you, all right?" Brennan's eyes started to fill with tears.

Booth looked at Brennan, whose was trying hard to stop herself from crying, but tears were starting to drop from her face. Booth felt his heart ache. _Damn it. Why did I have to do it?_

Booth closed his eyes, trying to calm down before saying anything.

"Bones, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have done it. I shouldn't…" Booth began to apologize.

Brennan just looked up, her eyes now slightly red. "Booth," she said hoarsely, "Just forget about it. I don't want to talk about it anymore. Just leave it there."

Booth nodded slowly. "Let's go?"

Brennan nodded slowly, using her hand to wipe the tears off her eyes.

- - - - - - - - -

They stepped into the elevator, and went down to the lobby. Booth told Brennan to wait in the front door, while he went to the reception table to check out.

"Mr. Booth!" It was the same receptionist. "Did you enjoy your stay at Marwell?"

"It was okay." Booth lied. _And it could have gone better if I wasn't so stupid._ He handed in the two hotel room cards.

"I am sorry that we were unable to find another room for you during this weekend." The receptionist apologized again.

"It's all right." Booth replied.

The receptionist typed in the keyboard, and put the hotel room cards away. "The check-out process is done. We hope to see you next time when you are in Princeton and hope you will have a nice evening."

"You too." Booth walked away. He found his way back to Brennan, who still looked sad about what happened. She was quiet and standing there.

"Bones, let's go." Booth said, and helped her with the luggage, while she was holding the bear. Brennan nodded and didn't complain.

It hurt Booth to see Brennan like this. It made him even more furious because he was the reason that Brennan was so sad right now. _Damn it, Seeley._

Booth halted a cab. He opened the door and let Brennan in, then closed the door. Brennan stared at Booth.

"What are you doing?" Brennan asked, surprised.

"Do you have your keys with you?" Booth asked quietly. Brennan nodded.

"Good. You can ride this flight home; call Angela to pick you up from the airport. I will catch the next flight back to DC; I got to go somewhere before I leave." Booth lied. In truth, he just couldn't stand to see Brennan acting like these. He just needed to get away from it. He knew he was selfish and being a coward, but it was the thing that he knew it was right to do. In doing so, it also give Brennan some space.

"But…what about the luggage?" Brennan asked, still not taking her eyes off the special agent.

"I will take care of it. You just bring the bear and purse. I will drop off your luggage later, probably tomorrow." Booth held the flight ticket out. "This is yours." He gave it to Brennan.

"Booth, where are you going?"

"Bones, please don't ask me." Booth answered. "Safe flight, and I will see you back in D.C."

With that, the cab driver decided to drive away, driving the trouble couple away from each other.

* * *

**The next chapter is coming up real soon! But please, review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or House.**

**Author's Notel: As promised, here's chapter 12. I want to thank my beta and the reviewers as usual, I really love reading reviews. The next chapter is going to be the last chapter of this story, and I am planning to update it tomorrow or later...(it should be tomorrow...) Now, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12 **

Booth stood there with the luggage. He halted the next cab, and got inside.

"Where to?" The cab driver asked.

"To the airport, but pleasetake the slowest route to get there." Booth pointed out.

The cab driver gave him a weird look, but he didn't comment on it. He pulled the car out.

- - - - - - - - -

Brennan was inside the cab, now sobbing. She couldn't believe that Booth had just left her. She was clutching the bear tightly, trying to stop herself from crying. But she just couldn't. She sniffled.

"Err…Miss? Are you all right back there?" The cab driver asked, looking at her from the rear mirror.

Brennan nodded, unable to say anything. She stared out of the window.

_Why didn't I just tell him? Why didn't I? Why did I have to question him? It was a perfect opportunity, for God's sake! How are we even going to work with each other after this? How?_

_What was wrong with Booth? Nothing's wrong with him. He's funny, he's attractive, he's got a great personality, and he didn't think she was a freak. He knew what her job was; he knew how to handle it. He understood her. Then why was she so afraid? _

_You are afraid because you didn't want to get hurt again. You don't want a repeat of what happened to your parents. You don't want him to get so close to you that he could actually hurt you. You don't want him close because you are afraid of losing him. You are afraid that he will leave you alone when he gets tired of you. You don't want the relationship because you are afraid of having a real relationship! _

Once again, what Angela said last night showed up in her crowded mind. "He loves you, and you are just too blind to see it! Bren, open your eyes, for God's sake! See it! You need to bring down the wall that you built around you, and let Booth come in!"

Ange was right. She was too afraid, that's why she became blind and didn't see it coming. She did build a wall around her to protect herself. It was a selfish act in order to protect herself. By protecting herself, she in turn hurt other people's feelings.

- - - - - - - -

The cab driver did his best, used about an hour and half to get to the airport. Booth paid and thanked him for doing this.

He stepped inside the airport with Brennan's and his luggage. The big digital clock in front of him told him that the flight he was supposed to be on had already closed the gate. He was safe, safe away from Brennan seeing him in the airport.

He walked towards the Customer Service desk and told them that he missed his flight, and wanted to get on the next one out because he had an important appointment tomorrow. The airline nicely changed the flight ticket for him.

He then went over to the check in area to get the bags checked in, so he wouldn't have to carry it around while waiting for the flight. After checking in his bags, he had about 2 more hours to waste, so he decided to grab something to eat from the cafeteria.

He sat down and ordered a beer.

_I am such a selfish jerk. I put Bones into a position that I never wanted her to be in. I could feel how awkward she was when we were yelling at each other in the hotel room, or rather, I was the one yelling. And then I had to abandon her and let her go back to DC by herself. I am such a coward. I knew that I wouldn't be able to avoid this situation forever; it's not going to fly itself. The faster it was solved, the better._ If he ignored this situation for as long as he could, Bones was not going to forgive him.

The damage was now done; it depends on how to fix it.

Booth doubted that even if Bones pretended nothing had happened, and he apologized, that they could go back to the way things used to be. The damage was done. It was like a scratch on a CD that you could never wipe it off. Every time you look at it, it reminds you, and it hurts you.

- - - - - - - - -

"Thank you for choosing United Express, we hope you will have a nice day." The captain announced, and the seat belt sign was off. Booth quickly got out of the seat belt, and waited to get off the plane.

He was exhausted, and the only thing he wanted to do right now was to sleep in his own bed. He quickly went over to claim his luggage, and started to walk to the parking lot. He went past the room, the room that he called the Homeland Security to keep Bones there till he got to the airport so he could ask her to help him with a case. It was also that day that they became partners. Booth sighed silently to himself again. He had already lost count how many times he sighed after the incident with Brennan.

The parking lot was dimly lit, and the air was quite cold. It was already summer, but it's always freezing at night. He had parked his SUV on the second floor of the parking lot, so he walked upstairs and toward the east wing.

As he was approaching his SUV, he found 2 figures, sitting closely to his car. He couldn't identify them because there weren't enough lights. He walked quietly, not to want the 2 mysterious figures to be alarmed. As he was closer, he found that…

"Bones, what are you doing here? You got hurt?" Booth said, running towards her.

Brennan's eyes were closed.

* * *

**ONLY 1 CHAPTER LEFT NOW! OMG! Please, review! Review! And review! Review...review!**

**Another Note: The whole how Booth managed to get another flight ticket from Customer Service, I don't know is it true or not.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or House.**

**Author's Note: Can you believe this is already the last chapter? OMG! Once again, thank you for azarathangel for being my beta, and also all those wonderful reviews. Another note is after the story, and now, enjoy reading the LAST CHAPTER!

* * *

Chapter 13 **

"Bones! Temperance!" Booth said again, now beside Brennan, shaking her, "What are you doing here? Did anybody attack you or something like that?" He would never forgive himself if she got hurt.

"Booth." She said groggily.

"Bones? What happened? Did somebody attack you? Are you hurt?" Booth asked anxiously.

Brennan looked at him, a bit confused, "No, I was waiting for you. I just fell asleep."

"Didn't you call Angela to pick you up? If she wasn't home, you could have caught a cab or something." Booth said worriedly.

"No, I was …" And she sneezed.

"Bless you."

"Thanks."

Booth touched Brennan's skin. She was freezing. "Okay, now let's get into my car before you catch a cold or something. You are freezing, do you know that?" Booth unlocked the door, and let Brennan inside. He put the luggage and the bear (the second mysterious figure) in the back, and he started the car.

"Booth, I…" But Booth cut her off.

"Bones, we need to get you something hot to eat. You look really cold." Booth said, still worried. All the things that happenedearlier were nowhere to be found in his mind. "How about we stop at my place? I can whip you up some chicken noodle soup real quick." Booth suggested.

Brennan sneezed again. "I am not even sick yet, why do I have to have chicken noodles?"

"No chicken noodles then, what do you want?"

"A hot chocolate will do." Brennan replied.

"A hot chocolate it is then." Booth said.

- - - - - - - - -

They entered Booth's apartment. Booth instructed Brennan to sit down on the couch, watch some TV while he went inside to make that hot chocolate. Brennan obeyed without any protests.

"Here is the chocolate you ordered, Bones." Booth carried it out.

"I didn't order it, you offered." Brennan argued. Booth chuckled.

"Relax." Brennan took a sip of the chocolate.

"It tastes really good. Thanks, Booth." Brennan whispered.

"You welcome. Now, will you tell me why you fell asleep beside my car? Do you know it's dangerous? You could have gotten captured by some psycho!" Booth said, still worried about Brennan. _Why on Earth would she wait in the parking lot? Didn't she know better that it is really dangerous?_

"I did some thinking during the flight back. And I want to talk to you." Brennan said simply.

"You could have called me and told me about it tomorrow. I don't think waiting up in the parking lot is a good idea. I don't want to see this happen again, Bones. It's really dangerous. You could have gotten…"

"I know, captured. Booth, you said that twice already." Brennan interrupted.

"What is it that you want to talk about so urgently?" Booth asked, changed from being worried to curious.

"About what happened yesterday on the Ferris wheel, about what happened back in the hotel room." Brennan replied.

All the things that both of them had pushed out of their mind temporarily had once again rushed back into their minds.

"Bones, I am so sorry that I made you feel uncomfortable, I'm sorry that…" Brennan held a hand up to tell Booth to stop.

"Booth, I don't know how to say this, so I am just going to say this. You know I am not good at communicating."

Booth nodded.

Brennan took a deep breath. "During the flight back, I did some thinking. I realized what I did was selfish. I realized that what Ange said was right, what you said was right. I…I found out I was scared of having a real relationship, that I was scared that I will get hurt if I open up to let anybody in, I was afraid that the situation with my parents would happen again!

"Booth, I just want to let you know that I also…"

But Booth didn't let her finish. He walked close to her, and took the cup away from the hands, put it on a table. He turned back and pulled Brennan closer to him.

"Bones, you don't need to say it, I know what you mean." Booth whispered in her ear.

Brennan looked up at him, smiling.

* * *

**Author's 2nd Note: So, what do you think? Maybe the ending is a bit different from what you guys think, but I do hope you enjoy the story. If you think Brennan was out of character through out the whole story, I apologized here, I tried my very best to keep her in character. This is actually my first story that I have completed for FanFiction and Bones (not counting one shot here)! Right now I have 184 reviews, if you guys can make it over 200, I would be the happiest person that ever lived. So, review, please? Pretty please? **


End file.
